Arrancar's Dream of Peace
by Konritsu-Mai Primera
Summary: My first fanfiction, hope you enjoy! The life of an arrancar changed after the winter war. A new king(O/C) has managed to rebuild hueco Mundo and save two espada. New enemies arrive, unlikely alliances are forged, and a spark of romance to truly brung a war to completion. Halibel/OC sorry if it's a cheesy summary but give it a try please! :)"mature humor"
1. Awakening Amid the Chaos

A/N-This will be my first Fan-Fiction EVER so I'm nervous about how it will turn out. Also, I will need new O/Cs so if y'all could come up with ideas, giving details on height, appearance(including mask and zanpacto), and personalities, it would be a great help!:) Now onto the chapter! My OC's story starts just as ichigo uses his final attack, Mugetsu.

Dusclaimer: I do not own bleach However much I would love too. I only own my OC.

Authors note- A/N:

thoughts- 'what just happened'

speaking- "Where the hell am I?"

sounds- *BOOOOOM*

...

Kyragei opened his eyes, blinking to wash away the weary effect of sleep that was still with him. 'I must've fallen asleep, but where am I-' his thoughts turned to feelings of shock and terror at the image of his street, let alone the city. Apartments, cars, and streets were torn-up, crushed, and obliterated from the battle he was unaware of. 'What the hell! Is this still a dream!' Kyragei pinched himself to test that theory. 'Why won't I wake up?! What's going on?!' "Hello?! Is anyone out there?!" he was screaming for anyone who would listen.

"Damnit! Just what the hell is going on?!" Not caring who heard, he began to talk to himself, trying to figure out what had happened. "I was on my way home from school, then I turned onto my street and then...nothing. I can't remember anything past that." He was pacing in frustration. "I'll go look around. There might be at least someone who can help me figure this out." He looked around and finally realized that everyone was asleep wherever they had been before the drowsiness hit. 'Are they dead' he quickly scolded himself for not seeing the breaths of sleep coming from everyone. 'Good not dead' explosions rocked the earth, making him stumble. 'The hell is that?'.

Kyragei began to run towards the center of the city, looking for the problem. 'I need to find out what's going on' he ran ahead, deeper and deeper into the destruction, seeing mangled bodies of men and woman and monsters here and there, but opted to ignore them. Trying not to panic, he reached a particularly destroyed area. To his surprise, there was a woman laying in a small crater, seeming to have fallen from a great height. He ignored the fact that she was scantily dressed, and focused on details. 'Shes rather attractive' he thought. As soon as he thought it though he reprimanded himself again. 'This is no time for such thoughts, baka'

The woman was blonde, with very dark tanned skin. A little of her hair was in three small braids. He quickly glanced at her chest, being the boy he was, and couldn't help but be surprised by the size of her barely covered breasts. 'Easily D-cu- wait what the hell am I thinking!? Crap she's bleeding! How did I not notice! Damnit I need to move fast' Thankfully Kyragei was an expert on treating wounds at a moments notice, a skill he prided himself on. He started to hear loud booms in the distance, that even hurt his ears from here. Quickly he tore off a good amount of cloth from his school shirt, not caring about the tear at the moment.

With great care, he slowly rapped the makeshift bandage around her to cover the deep gash on her back. 'Damnit it won't stop bleeding' already the cloth was soaked with blood. He tied the cloth around her chest, not caring if he had to squeeze her breasts or not, before tightening it. The woman groaned in unconscious pain. As soon as the makeshift tourniquet was in place, he began to use his secret technique that he still didn't understand. He place his hand on her wound, having gently rolled her over causing more pains. He willed his hand to emit a soft blue-gray glow, which then started to cover her wound. The blood stopped immediately, as well as the wound partially closing. However it never fully healed a wound, only speeding up the process. Satisfied he picked her up, softly blushing as her chest squeezed against his back while piggy-backing her to his house, grunting from the effort.

After almost three hours of walking, including the sneaking around in alleys after constantly walking across several bizarre battles, he arrived drenched in sweat on his street. "Finally,' he said looking over his shoulder at her sleeping face,"we made it." A grunt of what sounded like confusion emitted from her as her eyes opened slightly. 'Did she wake up? ill talk to her once were inside' "Almost there don't worry" reaching his door, he went in and repositioned her so that she was in bridal style. He carried her to the main bedroom, gently placing her on his bed. 'Thats that. It seems she's asleep again. I'll wait till later to ask her any questions' once again his eyes found his way to her barely covered body. What was most bizarre to him was that her clothing looked to be made of bone. It started at her neck, moving across her shoulders as pauldrens would then running over her breasts and covering a good portion while still leaving enough out for the imagination to run wild. It also ran down in-between her breasts to turn into a sort of skirt.

Next was her thigh length black boots and white gloves. She had a short sword strapped to her back as we'll. He studied her face next. She was absolutely beautiful. Her lips were a light shade of pink. She had blue marks on the side of her face pointing inward. 'This woman must have half the world running after her hand in marriage' his thoughts and mind went blank as he looked up to see breathtaking teal eyes staring into his violet eyes, showing confusion, anger, embarrassment, hostility, and wariness. Suddenly he froze from the shock of her seeing him observe her. A silent contest went on between them. Another quake shook the house, making her look away in surprise. He smirked to himself and turned around. 'Guess I won'.

The air grew cold as he felt what he thought to be a blade pooking into the back of his neck. He mentally gulped before slowly turning his head. There she stood, fully healed but exhausted, with a completely different look and a sword pointed towards him. 'Im so screwed' he heard her voice, holding no emotion. "Who are _you_?"

A/N that's it! First chapter was just an intro really so I made it short. Hope it was still enjoyable though! I dont know when exactly I will finish the second chapter, but I know it will be during the break. i want to make this into a full story. A long shot with it being my first but I won't let that stop me. Im open to any reviews but I would prefer not having any hateful comments left behind. I'm especially open to opinions on how I could make this story better. Till the next chapter! :)


	2. Long Way from Home

Chapter 2: Long Way from Home

A/N: here is my second chapter. I know what the summary says and don't worry these two chapters are more like a prologue as opposed to the actual story. I could really use your thoughts on ways to improve my story. I'm really nervous that I'm doing everything wrong so thoughts please? This chapter is focuses mainly on Harribel's thoughts. Read and hopefully enjoy!:)

disclaimer- I do not own bleach nor any of its characters aside from my OC.

...

Harribel awoke slightly, feeling dazed and confused. It seemed that she was moving, but she couldn't see clearly. 'Whats going on' her vision cleared enough to see a man in front of her, holding her on his back. A wave a pain flared through her wound and in her head, causing her to once again fall unconscious. Even in sleep, she could feel the unsteady breathing of her carrier.

When next she opened her eyes, she was in a completely different location. Before she had been in the destruction of the war between espada and shinigami. Now, as she observed, she was in a more or less intact house, lying on a rather comfortable bed. Her gaze snapped up to the man who carried her there. 'A mere human dared to touch me!' She examined her captor. He was definitely young, had light brown hair, violet eyes with a hue of yellow, he stood at 6 feet 2 inches, and had a rather noticeable face. Though he had a slim build, he was attractive for a human weakling. 'This boy carried me here? Pathetic'

Following his eyes, she traced his gaze. He was observing her just as she was observing him. 'How dare he look at me! No human has the right to see me like this!' Once again her anger flared. She stared directly into his eyes, surprised to find he was doing the exact same thing. For a moment, things stood just like that. The only thing to break the staring contest was a massive wave of reistu, which made the earth quake beneath them. What surprised her was the way he reacted. He just smirked, apparently amused that he had won their little match.

He turned away, and that's when Harribel decided to act. She reverted back to her normal form, and unsheathed her zanpakto. Her patience was at an end. He started to walk away but she stopped him in his tracks by resting the point of her sword on the back of his neck. 'Time for answers' she spoke as soon as he turned his head. "Who are you" she intentionally tinted her tone with her anger, telling him he better answer. However, what came back was the last thing she expected. "Who are you first" 'how dare he! I should kill him right now' "I asked you, human, so answer me or I will kill you" Again he shocked her. He sighed and then spoke;"Seriously? Just put the damn sword down and maybe I'll answer. Your in my house, act like a proper guest why don't 'cha." His non-chalant and slightly annoyed tone had her taken aback.

'What the hell is up with him' he took this time to comment on her outfit. "So tell me, did you change really quickly because you were tired of me looking at you, or did you just think the Halloween mask was a bigger turn-on for me" he spoke with humor in his voice, but she was still enraged by his comment. "Silence worm! I did not go through hell only to be insulted by a damn human! Tell me what I want to know NOW!" The commanding tone of her voice finally compelled him to answer. "My name is Kyragei Sonamashi. Welcome to my home. Now your turn if you may" for some strange reason, Harribel felt compelled to answer him. "I am Tier Harribel, tercera espada. My home is far away." She said this with a rather sad undertone. "My apologies then for what it's worth. Now please lower you cosplay toy."

Still angry, she slowly lowered her sword. In the process, multiple events occurred. First, and explosion far off sent an aftershock so powetful that the house started to crumble. Second, in the chaos Kyragei took the distraction to grab her arm, twist it behind her back, and take it. Third and last, she, and espada, was pinned to the ground by Kyragei. "Sorry about this but I don't need struggling." With a quick but powerful punch to the chest, she was unconscious, her last thoughts being those of rage and shock.

Kyragei picked up Harribel for a second time, before fleeing the collapsing house.'First a destroyed town, then a deadly and beautiful woman, now my house is freaking gone! Just absolutely perfect!' He ran down the street, the woman on his back feeling like a feather with all the adrenalin coursing through him. 'Ill make for the outskirts of town. Mom should know how to help' with that he continued his pace for a while. When the adrenalin sub-sided, he began to ache all over. He looked over his shoulder. "You are definitely not a feather." Earlier he had decided to remain as cool as possible when she woke up, but inwardly he was panicking.

"Next time I see a strange woman wounded in a crater, I probably shouldn't take her home without removing the sword first. Weapons in the house are impolite manners to show." Again he looked over at her. He had been shocked to see her look different. Her "armor" was gone mostly. Now she had a jacket and hakama covering her. The jacket hid the bottom of her face. 'Wonder what you look like now' He stopped and sat her against a mailbox. Slowly, he began to reach towards the veil of her jacket, intent on see her face. when he realized that the zipper started at the bottom, he blushed. 'Why there of all places' The bottom of her breasts could be seen even with the jacket, which was obviously too small. Looking away, he unzipped her jacket. unfortunately for him, when he looked back at her face he had two surprises. One scared the hell out of him.

Her teal eyes once again locked with his violet. That was the scary as hell surprise. The one that intrigued him however, was that she now had a rather odd mask that concealed the her mouth and jaw, reaching down to cover her breasts as well. The mask looked pointed at the chin, seeming to have teeth attached to it. Though anyone else would have been scared, he was just getting more and more intrigued.

Harribel just sat in a surprised daze, as a human was now examining her face! 'What the hell. What is he doing? Why would a human do such a thing?' She looked up, expecting him to be scared. She was only surprised more when she saw his eyebrow up, taking in every detail of her mask. Having had quite enough of his utter dis-respect, she brought her hand across his face with as much force as she could. He flew to the side, crashing into everything that was unlucky enough to be in his path. He finally stopped after hitting a house, leaving a good sized hole on the side of the house. 'He has got to be dead after tha-what the hell! How is he getting up!' Shell-shocked, she watched him slowly get up, then walk with a heavy limp towrds her.

"Let's continue going, shall we?" Right after saying that, he collapsed. She saw his back for the first time after his little flight. A piece of metal from the plumbing of the house he hit was sticking out his back. Harribel surged foward, trying to assist him before he bled out. It was then that she felt something wrapped around her, and looked down to see a tourniquet across the wound on her back. 'Did he do this? What a truly odd human' She went to work on his injury, removing the blade which was now dripping with blood. 'Where was he hit? Hopefully no vital organs' she examined his wound, and she felt an odd sense of hopelessness as she saw where his wound was located. The metal had pearled both his heart and his right lung. 'Theres no way he can survive this.' "I'm sorry human, but I'm afraid you can't continue anywhere any more."

She was about to leave, before the unexpected, basically impossible happened. His wounds started to close on their own, healing the damage to his organs. 'how is this possible?! What are you? Not even Ulquiorra could regenerate major organs! This is impossible, especially for a human!' Terror mixed with her amazement. His voice broke into her thoughts. "Can I breath please? Your breast are nice, but air is just a little bit better right now." She had unconsciously placed herself over him amid his healing process. Blushing madly from embarrassment, she fumbled backwards.

He laughed richly, as if he just saw the most hilarious thing in the world. In a way, for him, he had. "How dare you shame me human!" She spat the last words. "What's up with this human title? Is it really a surprise to see one one human plant earth" he drawled sarcastically. Again she fumed. "And what did you call yourself before? Espanicha something?" "How arrogant. I am an espada, and that word alone is far above the likes of you" "You wound me miss Harribel. Or do I say Tia? Or-" his sentence was cut short by a punch square to his head, from behind. He flew forward unconscious, hitting Harribel as well.

Another espada had appeared, injured badly. Harribel was secretly relieved to see him. "You were right Starrk. We are a long way from home indeed." A chuckle was all that answered her.

A\N: Chapter two done. Excuse any spelling mistakes please. Also, I don't know if I'm rushing the whole thing. Hmm.. Anyway I did a slightly longer chapter, though it's still short due to it only being a prologue. Next chapter will skip a brief time period, but I'll still fit in what happened during the skip. Please please please please please review! :) I need opinions on what you think I should do with this story. till next time!


	3. Second Life in Apparent Hell

A/N: I've got a lot of free time so here's chapter 3. This is where I begin the actual story, hence the mentioned time-skip in the last chapter. I really need opinions on this. But, no matter, I shall do my best without them. (Starts crying uncontrollably) *sniffs* Since this is the actual storyline now, the writing style is different. Here's chapter three. Enjoy and possibly review:)

disclaimer- I do not own bleach or it's characters aside from my OC

...

A lone hollow stood out in a barren plane. He was being drawn to something. Yet he, nor any newborn hollow, ever knew what at first.

Truly, he was a hollow. However, he was by no means normal. He walked on his powerful, tiger-like paws, accented by his blade-like claws. It's fur was mainly white, colored with violet stripes.

They zig-zagged in an intricate pattern. It's mask went with its body; a tigers face pulled into a toothy grin covering the top of its head, his scruffy jaw un-covered.

It stalked through the desert, as if following a delicious scent. An insatiable hunger had taken him upon awakening.

'It hurts so damn much! What's up wi-' An unfortunate, much smaller sheep-like hollow had been spotted by his ravenous eyes. Not resisting the force at which his instincts hit, he surged forward.

The hollow had no chance. Soon, the tiger-like hollow was feasting upon it. The taste of its blood and flesh was absolutely divine to him. Even after it had dissolved, he remained just as hungry as before.

'I want more! Give me more' The power was absorbed from his prey, leading him to let out a deafening roar in triumph. He laughed evilly.

"It seems my next meal brought friends. Perfect!" He followed the weak spiritual pressure of his intended targets, catching up with them without trouble.

None of the hollows had even registered what had happened before he tore off their masks with his teeth, consuming more and more power. He couldn't get enough.

"I smell more food. Let my feast begin!" He once more roared before charging off, wanting to get even more of this wonderful feeling of power.

...

2 Days later

...

Where only a short while ago a powerful hollow stood, an even more powerful gillian took his place. He towered over everything in the Dark Forest, now feeding off of less powerful menos.

'This is even better than before. Nothing can stand in my way! Die lesser beings! Be consumed by me and give me your power' He continuously sought out large groups of weak gillians. They never did anything to stop his rampage.

Soon, he had consumed a total of 78 menos. Even this what not enough for his insatiable thirst for power and blood. 'I want everything you have! Give me all your power!'

Given his streak, he soon reach his 99 gillian. 'This ones gonna be a different type of meal, I just know it!' He screamed his assault on a five gillian group. Using his newfound ability he learned the day before, he blasted 4 into nothingness.

Purposfully saving one, he surged forward, biting into the gillian's neck. It slowly dissolved, sending its strength to the powerful menos grande.

He felt a surge in his body, signifying another transformation, to which he shrieked in delight. 'Yes! It's happening again! I love this power! Give me more!' Now, adjuchas class hollow stood on the floor of the Forest Of Menos.

He had regained his tiger traits, though that was all. He had the appearance of a humanoid predator. A tail trailed behind him, white and covered in purple markings like the rest of his body.

Every inch of him was covered in fur, from his half-covered face to his paw like feet. He stood on two legs, wiry muscles evident underneath its coat. Ears protruded from his mask, which remained the same as before. His face was still a muzzle, but in no way was he funny looking.

Violet glowing eyes pierced through the dark shadows around him daring any other hollow to attack him. He flexed his claws experimentally, and evil purr going through him in aprroval of their wicked sharp gleam.

"Seems I can talk again, and that annoying uncontrollable urge is gone as well. I like this. Maybe if I could test it out..." He had spotted rather large movement, and sped towards it. Unbeknownst to him, his powerful pressure was attracting many other weaker adjuchas, wanting his power.

"Gotcha!" He growled triumphantly at how easily he had managed to overtake this actually strong adjuchas. However, for him, this "weak" hollow was nothing. He thrusted a hand straight through the hollows mask, making it desentragrate.

...

In ruined Hueco Mundo, five days later

...

"It seems your pet is skyrocketing above your expectations, Harribel." The name was spoken in a teasing manner, resulting in a side glance from the blonde woman.

"So it seems. Starrk, let us collect what we have so carefully sown." Harribel spoke monotonously, giving nothing away. Starrk simply sighed and began walking toward the door, vanishing via sonido. Inwardly, Harribel was truly intrigued by this hollow.

"Kyragei Sonomaki. We have been waiting for you."

...

Forest of Menos

...

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE WAY OUT OF THIS PLACE!" 'All these damn trees are getting on my nerves' A thought struck him, and he smiled. 'Why not make a way out? I'll just go up'

Hollow Kyragei pointed his fur-covered hand to the ceiling. 'Time for fireworks' He cackled as he unleashed a tremendous cero at the ceiling, creating a more than adequate whole for him. "Up we go!"

With that, he shot to the sky. Using branches, he only had to jump twice before reemerging in the desert he had first awoken in. Pain't erupted through his head, making him shudder and fall to his knees.

'What the hell! Whats happening to me!' A rift stirred in the air, the result of a sonido. He looked up to see two human like figures. One was a very familiar seeming woman. Next to her was a tall, brown haired man. He had what looked to be a bone collar around his collar-line.

Starrk examined the adjuchas before him. It was a two-legged cat to his mild surprise. The hole of a hollow, was positioned in the middle his white and purple colored chest. Appearance wise, he was an intimidating figure, even with the tail and ears. They seemed to add to the intimidation factor.

What truly surprised him was the reistu Kyragei was giving off. 'That guy might just be a scary person for me to fight, given time of course. Lilynette is gonna love him though. Especially with those scruffy ears of his.'

The three stood in silence for moments on end, before Harribel finally spoke. "Kyragei, do you remember me?" Kyragei was already trying to pinpoint where he had seen her before, but he couldn't place it. He decided to tread cautiously.

"No, why? Are you here to fight me like the others?" This time there was next to no hesitation in response.

"Foolish boy. If we were to fight you, you wouldn't last a minute. We have come to talk peacefully for now." He gave a curt smile, showing his fangs. Regaining his smug attitude, he decided to find out what could get on her nerves.

"What is there to talk about? Shall we light a fire and dance together? Or did you just come here to let me see your looks." Harribel didn't show any sign of annoyance.

"No. We're here with a proposition." Starrk yawned, making Kyragei laugh right at him. The laugh however, held ill intent.

'How dare he insult me by yawning at me! I guess he just doesn't care to be here. I'm soooo hurt' He looked straight at Harribel, is curiosity now stirring over this "proposition".

"Speak. I'll listen to this proposal. For now at least. Make it good please, as you can see I am extremely busy right now." He used his best fake annoyance voice. For emphasis he spread his furry, wiry arms away from his sides.

"What if I said I could give you a new home away from this-" she indicated the desert surrounding them-"hellish wasteland. Kyragei purred at the thought. Again he decided to be sarcastic over cooperative.

"After you get used to the endless hours of boredom, it's really not as bad as it seems. Though I will admit, since becoming this"- He indicated his form-" I have rather gotten tired of all the neighbors attacking me. Still, it's not tooooooo bad now is it?" He asked this in an innocent voice.

"Nevermind, your totally right. I hate this place. Whatcha got for me D-cup?" Starrk tried, but failed to suppress his laughter. He hunched over with tears in his eyes. Harribel merely stared ahead, inwardly raging at how is human character still got to her.

"Depending on your answer, I could give you everything you desire." Kyragei, thinking over the possibilities, smiled a very wide toothy grin. "Do I really have a choice?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Starrk and Harribel both were a little surprised at his perceptiveness, among other things. Harribel replied in her usual monotone voice; "No." "Good then that makes it simple huh? I accept this offer of yours."

Starrk nodded to Harribel, to which she nodded back. Starrk then sonidoed behind Kyragei, who was utterly shocked by his speed. With a quick movement, Starrk brought a small orb down on Kyragei's head. Searing pain shot through every fiber of his being, rendering him unconscious.

"Time to go Starrk. We've waisted enough time." She vanished towards the center of the desert via sonido. Sighing, Starrk picked up Kyragei's tall figure.

"I agree." Was his response before vanishing himself.

A/N: That concludes Chapter three! Hope it was enjoyable and interesting as well as humorous to read! I don't know about the ending but I feel satisfied with the rest of the chapter. I'd love to get some opinions on the story so far. Did anyone else feel reminded of grimmjow with Kyragei's first hollow from? I certainly did. But hey, all hollow are like that generally when they start out. Again, please review with opinions and what I should do for the next chapter. Should I cover the time-skip or wait till later? Till next time:)

P.S: This chapter isn't very much longer, but I'm hoping to change that from now on.


	4. The Madman's Lab and an Old Friend

A/N: I know it's been a while, well, at least it has for me. But, for those who like this fic, I've come back to it. I know there are some things that are out of place. Mainly, kitty-chan becoming a hollow seemingly so soon after the events of the first two chapters. I know that becoming a hollow is a bit lengthy, with specific circumstances leading to it. That will be explained later. His memories are obviously gone, and this is mainly his thoughts and emotions, so how could I explain what happened if he can't? I will later on. Secondly, the orb which put our scary kitty in so much pain. That shall be explained this chapter. No more hints or spoilers, on with the chapter. Also, sorry about the long authors note. I felt it was needed to explain a few things. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't know why I bother saying this, but I don't own bleach. If I did, I sure as hell would not be a average 14 year old. I only own my OC as well as any future OCs I may or may not put in.

...

Los Noches, 3 hours after Kyragei was given his "invitation"

...

Kyragei's feline eyes opened slowly, taking in the room which he now resided in. White walls, a bland yet comfortable looking bed, a single white couch, and a large window which gazed out over Hueco Mundo. Kyragei tried sitting up, only to quickly drop down from the vicious dizziness which assaulted his head, followed by the feeling of taking a cero to the back of his head.

'Where the hell?' A small shifting accompanied by the closing of a door drew his attention, immediately on guard, and completely ignoring his body's protests. Standing there with an expectant look, was the woman who had oh so nicely invited him to join them. Hearing his predatory growl, she merely started to slowly walk towards him.

"So, your awake at last. It's comforting to know that Aizen's failed experiment didn't kill you." She gave him a once-over, taking in his features completely now. "It seems it had rather favorable results." His confusion was evident in his eyes, mingling with the hostility that once held dominance there.

"What are you talking about? I'm exactly the same as before, or were you not even paying attention?" She now locked her eyes with his, reaching a hand behind her back to grasp the hilt of her short broad-sword. 'Lets see if he notices after he's set on edge' Kyragei saw the threat, flexing his deadly and elongated claws, showing her he would give her no satisfaction of scaring him.

She smiled inwardly, pleased that he had taken the bait for her test. She unsheathed her sword with her finger, thrusting it from its sheath and causing it to spin rather quickly next to her. With practiced ease, she snatched it from the air. Kyragei snarled, but was inwardly impressed with how graceful she was with a weapon. He decided he would show her his dominance.

"Enough with the show! Do your worst!" With that, he let out the animalistic roar of a full grown tiger, before vanishing right before her. "Watch your back, or your gonna get killed!" Harribel's eyes had widened from the moment he disappeared, to the moment she blocked his attack from behind. She had not been expecting an adjuchas, no matter how powerful, to know sonido. 'This boy is impossible!'

Regaining her stoic composure, she quickly led her own series of attacks. Again, she was not expecting this recently turned human to be so...so...

The word eluded her till she felt a rather painful cut be inflicted on her sword-arm, resulting in Harribel jumping back to gain distance. The word that had escaped her hit her like a freight train.

Overpowering. This adjuchas was overpowering the second strongest arrancar alive. The thought alone made her shudder, but the reality that it was really happening made her tremble. Aizen had not even been able to instill this much fear into her. 'Truly terrifying. I can't imagine when he becomes like us!' Her musings were forced from her mind as her attention was called to the fight. She parried his talons with Tiburon, then performed an expert thrust.

Kyragei, gaining confidence, had expected the move. Using only his right hand, he grabbed the blade in his wiry hand, forcing it to a complete stop. Using her shock to his advantage, he surged forward and clutched her throat, forcing her to the wall ten feet across the room. Kyragei jerked the sword from her hand, tossing it behind his shoulder, not caring where it ended up. She brought both of her hands to his right arm, trying to break his grip on her throat. Although her efforts had no effect, she did feel his vice-like grip soften a little.

"That was actually kinda fun. Although, I still want to know where I am, why the hell you hit me, and what you meant when you were talking about changes." Releasing his grip completely, she took in a greedy gasp of air, panting heavily. Kyragei waited patiently for her to recover which seemed a surprise for Harribel. She hadn't figured him as the patient type.

Rising unsteadily, she brought a hand to the wall to steady herself. She then told him the answers to two of his questions. As to where, she told him that they were in Harribel's own palace, in which he was using one of the many unused rooms. As to why, it was to bring about the changes to which she had mentioned, explaining that it was better to use it right there than waiting.

He let out a sigh. 'They never can just ask, can't they? Guess it can't be helped. Now for my last question' "What are these changes you mentioned? I honestly don't see or feel anything different." His confused tome was finally given a reason to leave.

"That experiment, in the easiest ways to say it, boosted your power. Apparently, the size of the boost is dependent on the hollow with which it is used. You were noticeably stronger than your class demanded you to be, so it increased your power by the percent that it was overflowing, and basically multiplied that by five. Thus, your favorable changes." It only took him a second before that devilish grin came back into setting, replacing his thoughtful expression.

"Good to know. So what is next for me? A castle of my own? A shiny sword like yours maybe? Possibly both?" His tone practically radiated sarcasm, so his surprise to her next words was almost comical.

"Well, depending on you, yes. Possibly both." He practically face planted. This was not what he was expecting. He quickly returned his grin to its rightful place, letting more than a few gleaming fangs show, accompanied by a hungry glint in his violet feline eyes.

"After you, Lady Harribel." He bowed as dramatically as he could, gesturing towards the door. His grin was now a shit-eating smile, which sent internal shivers throughout her body. Taking the mocked gesture, she started to walk calmly too the door. Upon reaching the hallway, she wasn't that surprised to see her three fraccion wait ing for her. Mila-Rose was having an unusually quiet conversation with an uncharacteristically calm Apache. Sun-sun was the only one acting normal, with her sleeved hand covering her mouth.

"Hello girls." Sun-sun bowed to Harribel, returning a polite greeting. Mila-Rose and apache both stood at attention. "Greetings, Harribel-sama." They spoke in unison, further adding to her growing suspicions towards their civil behavior. Harribel stepped aside, allowing Kyragei to come into view. Sun-sun eyed him with a blank expression, with a barely noticeable level of interest. Apache gave him her trademark scowl, which was returned by a toothy grin which made her shiver quite noticeably.

Mila-Rose, for one, was basically erupting in un-suppressed excitement at the mere site of him. As soon as his full figure was out of the doorway, she tackled him to the ground, straddling his waist with hers while she beamed at him with only a few inches between there faces. Still taken by surprise, he failed to stop her from immediately scratching his ears, which in turn, resulted in a very pleased purr. She was giggling uncontrollably. 'I finally have another cat to play with! Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god!'

Apache looked downright exasperated at her actions. They had just been discussing hismonstrous raistu level, and here she was practically raping the same hollow they had been afraid of. Sun-sun watched with amusement. 'Such power, and yet he still can't resist being pet behind the ears.' Harribel, along with her two observing fraccion, all knew the reason for Mila-Rose's actions and excitement. She was a lion. He was a tiger. They all knew how one could be happy about that.

"Mila-Rose. Kindly get off our guest. I am showing him to Aizen's laboratory." Mila-Rose looked extremely disappointed, but obediently climbed off of Kyragei's content looking form. However, when they were both on their feet, she was still scratching his ears. Harribel kept her look of indifference, but was feeling the smallest bit of jealousy in her chest. 'It'll be my turn later Kyragei.' With that, she strode down the hall, Kyragei easily keeping pace with her.

It didn't take long to reach Aizen's lab, especially with the use of sonido to speed things up. Waiting at the door was Starrk, who Kyragei only recognized as the one who knocked him out earlier that day. Next to him, however, was someone he definitely had never seen before. She was a little girl with a rather skimpy outfit if he had cared, with a helmet on her head, covering her left eye. She laid one eye on him, and the result was the same as with Mila-Rose, except that the force of her jumping at him didn't make him move at all. Once again, a pleased purr made its way out of his throat. Lilynette was smiling widely.

"I love him! Starrk! Can we keep him!" She ignored the small hiss of indignation that interrupted his purr. Starrk let out a smirk.

"You'll have to ask Harribel. Besides, I don't know if he's house trained yet." That response was greeted with a warning growl. Starrk through up his hands in mock surrender. Kyragei rolled his slotted eyes, glancing at the girl hanging on his shoulder. Despite the distractions, enjoyable as they may be, Kyragei had been carefully analyzing everyone's spiritual pressure. Starrk was definitely the strongest of the arrancar. Even holding back his spiritual pressure, he just screamed 'I'll kill you if you mess with me'.

Harribel he placed as the second strongest. She had better control over hers, but it still leaked. The message was given by the eery feeling of being at the bottom of an ocean, with the biggest predators eyeing you as a snack. He mentally shivered. The girl on his shoulder, strangely, was stronger than the three of Harribel's fraccion. He could immediately feel the connection between her and Starrk. It was actually rather obvious due to her lack of control at all. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place who. 'Odd' he though to himself.

Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-sun were all about equal. He also analyzed how low there pressure was, for an arrancar. He had also been studying their behavior. He could tell they were friends, but the idea seemed foreign to him. Even in the brief time he had been a hollow, he understood that friendships were a danger, and an altogether bad idea. 'They must have survived by working together. That's the only way they would've survived. Still, that is extremely odd' Apache and Mila-Rose were both respectively stubborn and hot-headed. Kyragei surmised that Harribel and Sun-sun were the peacemakers in their group. He gave her a look of admiration. 'How the hell did she manage to put up with them? The world is a never ending mystery.'

He noticed the scratching on his ear had now intensified, and was coming from both of his pointed ears. Turning to his left, he saw Sun-sun now scratching him. The look in her eyes was mild curiosity, and he'd feel so terribly bad to not give answers. His chest rumbled as his purr doubled in volume, sounding like a soft chainsaw. Sun-sun and Harribel both smiled behind their concealing clothing. 'Allright, it's time to show him.' Harribel cleared her throat, and as such all eyes were on her. All eyes, except Kyragei's that is, whose eyes were shut with a peaceful toothy smile on his half-masked face. Sun-sun had stopped petting him, but Lyllinette was still at it. Not that he minded of course.

With an usher to the now open door, everyone walked in. Kyragei, eyes open, had his tail swishing side to side behind him, closing it with his long, furry appendage. The smile on everyone's faces was gone as soon as they saw the literally bloody mess that Aizen had worked in. All around were mutilated and still very much alive hollows, all ranging in size and shape. One in particular caught Kyragei's eye, and he cautiously approached it. She was a small and weak bird adjuchas. She had wings for arms, bone white bird feet ending in wicked looking talons, a small but deadly sharp beak, and a small almost humanoid chest. It was completely covered in teal feathers, outlined with silver. She was chained to the far side of the lab where he was now standing. Upon further inspection, about three of her talons were missing total from her feet, her beak was chipped in several places along the mask, and blood was dripping from places where her wings had been ripped out.

Upon seeing Kyragei approach her, she had started thrashing wildly, yelling between cries for help and screams of pain from struggling. The sight enraged Kyragei. "Who did this to you?" Despite his raging soul, he used the most gentle voice he could muster. She stopped thrashing, giving him a small and timid glance to his eyes. She seemed to have something akin to recognition flash through her red eyes. She called out in a small and frail voice: "Kyragei-san?" He finally realized why she seemed so familiar. After all, when he had met her he was the hunger crazed baby menos. The memory flashed through his mind.

...

Flashback/ second day of hollowfication

...

"Get that sorry ass runt! Bring him to me and I might let you have some of him!" Kyragei was bounding away from the savage group of adjuchas chasing after him. He had thought there only to be one, with which he planned to eat. It had turned out to be an ambush set specifically for him. Now, he was running for his life as his instincts had told him to. Some of his pursuers were faster than him, and had quickly caught up to him. They grabbed his tail and forced him from the ground, slinging him to the sand behind them, leaving him extremely dazed.

They had restrained him, and were dragging him to their master. However, they were stopped in their tracks by the roar of an angry bird adjuchas. She descended and struck with her talons, leaving two of his five captors dead. They reared on her, but were clearly outmatched. Also, Kyragei had broken free of his restraints and had joined the "ally" hollow. The remaining three were dead soon after. The girl, as he now realized it to be a female, landed in front of him. She spoke in a gentle yet firm voice: "Getting overwhelmed are we? Sorry I didn't come fast enough. There were others to deal with first."

"I didn't need your help. I was just fine as I was!" She blinked in surprise.

"Wait, you can talk? Thats certainly new. I suppose it doesn't matter. If your okay, I'll be leaving now." With that, she lifted her small form away with her wings, but not before asking him his name.

"It's Kyragei I think." She nodded, and he could swear she was smiling. "And yours?" She giggled at his still annoyed tone.

"Its Arumi. Nice to meet you Kyragei-san!" She flew away as he looked after her with a scowl on his feline face.

...

Present time

...

The memory seemed to take an hour, but for everyone else it was just a few minutes. Finally looking up, he nodded his head at her question. "It's me Arumi. A bigger me, but still me." She gained a relieved look in her eyes.

"Can you help me?" Her voice was still small and timid, so he gently but quickly removed her shackles. Arumi squawked in pain as her legs were released. She thought she would hit the floor once her wings were free, but was surprised to find herself being supported immediately by Kyragei. She narrowed her eyes, analyzing the new power level she could feel rolling off him. It was suppressed, but there was still enough to make her feel heavy.

Harribel and the rest of the group had moved over, watching him from a respectful distance. Sun-sun glanced at Harribel, who seemed slightly tense for some reason. She let the thought leave her head. 'Ill ask later if at all. I guess its not that important.' Starrk had grown tired of seeing the hollows in so much pain, so he took to giving them all quick and merciful deaths. He carried a sad look on his face the whole time. 'Im sorry. Too bad it had to be like this.' As the last hollow victim disappeared, he turned just in time to see the bird-girl launch herself at Kyragei, taking him a winged embrace. Kyragei only slightly retuned the hug, putting one hand on the back of her head in a sign of comfort. Arumi was crying heavily. Pity was evident in everyone's eyes, mixed with anger on who had done this heinous act.

Unfortunately for him, a certain pink-haired espada scientist had chosen that moment at the pinnacle of the groups anger to enter through the door. All eyes flashed to him while he stood there with a scared look in his eye.

'Oh shit.'

A/N: And thus concludes chapter 4! I liked this chapter personally. But what I want is your opinions! So review, tell me your opinions! Give ideas, thoughts and other shtuff like that. Yes I introduced a new OC. She will not interfere with my Harribel x Kyragei romance. Also, the name Arumi sounds familiar I just can't place it. It came,to me so I wrote it. If you know, tell me. It's killing me inside. Until the next chapter!


	5. New Breed, Hail the King

A/N- I'm back once again. Soooooo...good talk. Sorry for the long(ish) delay but with the STAAR and all taking my time, as well as studying*cough, bullshit, cough*, I've been away from writing. Sorry for those who like this story who were waiting on it. To those who didn't care either way, here ya go, 5th chapter, try not to get bored. Also, ive been reading some other fan fictions, and a lot of them have that poll and voting system set up. I like that idea. I'll discuss that though after the chapter.

Last time, kitty-chan woke up in Los Noches, he met up with Harribel and her group, then Starrk and Lillynette at the lab door. They entered, and Paws found an acquaintance, then a certain pink haired scientist came in(five guesses on who that is. If any bleach fan didnt know who he is, which is rather obvious, I'll kill'em.) Sorry for the long authors note.

Disclaimer: I hereby declare war for ownership of The title "Bleach" and everything involved with it. Me and my army of OCs will crush you and seize power. Until then, Bleach is not mine. Lawyers put the briefcases away.

...

Los Noches, Szayel's laboratory

...

'Oh shit.'

Szayel Aporro, unfortunately for him, had walked in at exactly the wrong time. He had paused upon placing one foot in the room, as familiar and unfamiliar eyes gazed cunfusedly, murderously, or indifferently at him. 'This was most unexpected. Damn.'

"I see I am intruding, so I'll ju-" He was cut off as a large, furry hand appeared from nowhere catching his neck in a vice-like grip. Frightened pink eyes were met with blazing violet, its intense hate filling the scientist with a mixture of dread, curiosity, and above all: panic.

"Harribel! Who is this! Does he run this lab?" If the death grip Szayel was in wasn't as rough, he would've thought that this un-civilized hollow was absolutely calm. His eyes and position told Szayel completely otherwise. Using all his willpower, the bespectacled scientist wrenched his gaze from the captivating and thoroughly intimidating watch of Kyragei's.

Szayel surveyed all that were present, aside from his "test subjects". Looking around, he saw Harribel, her fraccion, Starrk, Lillynette, and an unchained subject, which was very out of place. 'Who would have the gall to free my things!' Inwardly outraged, Szayel returned his gaze to his rather string holder. He took in what he could see, which was only the waist and above. When he reached Kyragei's head, he had to resist a strangled gulp.

That mask, with the face of a smiling tiger, was one of the most unnerving, thing Szayel had ever laid eyes upon. His whole examination took place within a matter of seconds, which is when Harribel decided to respond.

"Yes he is. Szayel Aporro, former Octavo Espada, thought to be dead. I guess reports can be wrong. Szayel, how are you alive?" Szayel, even though her face and eyes looked absolutely impassive, could see the curiosity underneath. He grinned despite his current situation.

"That is actually a quite interesting story. Throwing the report aside, I never actually died. The colorful shinigami which I fought following those two brats, turned out to be a rather insightful scientist. At the fights conclusion, i was injected with a serum which seemed to slow time immensely for me. Splendid actually. Anyway, after my opponents departed, I, for what felt like eternity, managed to pull out an anti-serum Aizen-sama," Szayel saw and felt everyone tense at the name,"had ordered me to concoct. Thus, here I am, back to work and awaiting orders. Now who is your nice friend?" Szayel held a bright smile on his face, but his eyes had a dangerous tent to them.

"A new ally of ours Szayel-san. Kyragei, would you please release our "friend"? Her use of friend was obviously strained. Kyragei reluctantly released Szayel, but not before emitting a feral growl that had enough of a warning to make Aizen himself think twice about ignoring. Szayel gingerly started massaging his throat, eyeing Kyragei like a prize he was sure to win. Starrk decided it was his turn to talk.

"Szayel, mind explaining what all this-" he gestured to the chained hollows lining the walls-"is about? Not that I really care, but I think our new comrade would very much like to know." Kyragei nodded in agreement. Szayel was all to happy to explain his work. His smile grew ear to ear as he enthusiastically launched into his explanation.

"Well you see, Aizen-sama, in the line of thought something might go wrong, asked me to start working on a super-hollow of sorts. What you see here is mainly mental conditioning, to further their psychological health. Sadly, quite a few of my test subjects went insane and either were disposed of, or they ate themselves. The ones that are currently functioning are the select few before you. Only one of my subjects had moved past the mental stage into physical, and currently she is out of place. Tell me Arumi-san, why are you not in your place?" His threatening tone with which he spoke to her betrayed the bright smile, much like Aizen's fake smirk. Arumi, focused on trying to make herself smaller, and/or invisible. Kyragei was seething now.

Szayel heard the warning growl erupt again, but this time doubled in volume. "Is there a problem, dear friend?" In response, Kyragei kneed Szayel in the diaphragm, causing him to double over gasping.

"Shut up, bastard. Next time you threaten her, I'll kill you." Aporro could only nod, crushed by the amount of killing intent coming from the feline hollow. Szayel narrowed his eyes, gauging Kyragei's strength. Surprisingly, Kyragei's spiritual pressure seemed about the same as his, though he didn't know if it was being held back or not. 'Ill have to watch this one for sure' Szayel got back to his feet, clutching his abused stomach.

"I take it that since your back, Aizen-sama was victorious?"

Winces from all gathered, save for Kyragei who's face showed confusion, made Aporro wonder. Harribel decided to speak first.

"Aizen was defeated by Ichigo, after betraying us for being "useless" to him at that point. That traitor doesn't deserve an honorific for what he's done to us." All who knew Harribel as cool and collected were taken aback by the amount of venom in her voice, especially Szayel. 'So it was that terrible? I wonder where he comes into all this.' He thought, eyeing Kyragei with interest by the end of his musings.

"The rest will wait. I want to know how we haven't known about each others presence here." This time it was Starrk who had asked, bringing Szayel's gaze on himself.

"An appropriate question, Starrk. As you've accurately pointed put, we haven't been able to sense eachother's presence. Why? Simple. I messed around with one of Aizen's many experiments, and one activated. Seeing is believing nowadays, my good hollows. You were unaware that I was alive, so you couldn't feel my reaitsu. The same is true for me with you." Starrk seemed content with that answer, as he shrugged it off and we back to his bored look. Kyragei stepped forward, intent on the experiment's and their purpose.

"Szayel, what are you trying to find in torturing other hollows? This isn't just some sick pleasure for you is it?" Szayel smirked before answering.

"I don't think I ever heard your name, which is quite rude seeing as you know mine." He watched Kyragei expectantly. Finally, Kyragei seemed to make a decision.

"Kyragei. Now-"

"Don't give me orders before my explanation. You asked about my doings after all." A small standoff took place between the two, until Kyragei gave a curt nod to continue. "Now, we all know of our 'friend' Ichigo. As I'm sure you know, he is a half breed. I'm trying to make a new breed altogether. One that will be as strong, if not stronger than, a vasto lordes." Wide and narrowed eyes accompanied an uncomfortable silence in the chamber. "I see that this is not what was expected. Anyway, it's a failure so far. To make this breed, the test subject would require massive amounts of reaitsu. Obviously, these hollows are rather weak, so I've been draining their individual reaitsu and combining it into a single being. No progress has been made, as it is still not even enough for small details. Thus, it is on hold for the time being." All fraccion had been sent out before the explanation, so now only Starrk, Harribel, Arumi, Kyragei, and Szayel remained.

'I guess they REALLY weren't expecting that. Sad how most don't see the beauty of my experiments and ideas. Ignorant people.' Szayel was brought from his musings by Kyragei clearing his throat. "Sorry to end the lecture, but Arumi needs rest and then I wanna know the intent behind these experiments, as I'm sure everyone else would aswell." Starrk and Harribel nodded their assent. "If you'll excuse me." The static of a sonido signified Kyragei's departure.

"Isn't he an adjuchas?" The use of sonido from a adjuchas was extremely rare. Understanding his inquiry, Harribel decided to give a hint.

"He is not your typical hollow, Aporro." She said it with a sigh following, making both Starrk and Szayel take a step back in surprise. One thought simultaneously ran through their heads; 'Dones Harribel lik-no no, that's ridiculous. Right?'

...

Ulquiorra's palace, eastern wing

...

After leaving the meeting, Kyragei had brought Arumi to one of the un-used palaces. After using his own reaitsu, Arumi's wounds had closed, but scars still remained. Now she was resting on a plain bed he found in the dull set of rooms. Kyragei himself was now strolling through Los Noches, close to Aizen's throne room. 'This bastard must have had a fetish for white. It's making my eyes sore, damnit!' Kyragei looked up to find himself in front of the throne room. 'Wonder if the thrones been destroyed.' Kyragei pushed through the doors to find himself inside a massive throne room, the ceiling hof dreads of feet above him.

The room itself, to his great annoyance, was a plain white like the rest of the castle. 'I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!' The throne was on an elevated platform, overlooking the room. 'Seemingly arrogant. Guess he asserted his superiority often.' Outlooks in the walls made areas for sitting and observing, so Kyragei jumped to one halfway up to get a better view. Aside from the throne, the room seemed empty. 'So why make it so damn big? Guess it's another representation of his "power".' Aiming to mock the reportedly defeated Aizen, Kyragei jumped down to sand in front of the throne, facing the doors.

He spread his arms to the sides, palms facing the doors as well. Doing his best impression of an arrogant king, he spoke in a booming, pompous voice to his imaginary subjects. "I hereby decree, that I, Lord Kyragei, am now, and ever shall be, the king of Hueco Mundo!" A thundering noise shook the throne room, making him fall on one knee. The floor was starting to glow an azure, blinding light, making him clamp his eyes shut. Cracking one eye open, tendrils of the light shot toward him, subduing him and cutting off his escape. "What the hell is happening!" The light made a wide column to the ceiling, blasting a hole through the roof.

The shape of a blade emerged from the middle of the column, the tip poised to strike his heart. 'Damnit! What the hell!? I can't move!' A full blade, held by a luminescent hand, inching closer and closer to his exposed chest. The process was agonizingly slow, as if years passed before it reached his heart, buried to the hilt in his chest. With a feral, blood-curdling scream that would put any hollow to shame, Kyragei blacked out, held aloft only by the streams of light.

Unbeknownst to him, the three espada were watching as best they could from a high up perch. When he had been pierced, all had flinched when they heard his cry of agony. None could imagine the pain he was going through to make a sound like that. Starrk watched with a look of foreboding, Harribel let only a small amount of concern cross her features, and Szayel was practically bursting with excitement. Whatever they had been thinking would happen, as the light died away, all were gasping in shock at what stood in Kyragei's place.

'Is that...'

...

A/N: Yay! After four days of lazy typing I finally finished this 1 chapter! I feel accomplished. No one can do that like I can right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed. As in the beginning authors note, I mentioned the poll and vote system. After thinking over which one I'd like to use, ive chosen the voting system. Much simpler. The reason why I considered the poll or voting, is because I wanna know if I should bring Ichigo into my story. I think it would be great for it, but if want you guys' insight. So:

Enter Ichigo-

yes, or no?

Review your answer or send me a private message. Thanks for reading my ridiculously stupid creation! Till next chapter!


End file.
